The Kisses That Never Were
by CharmedGirl
Summary: This is a sequel to my other 2 fics, Michael and Mia, and Michael and Mia 2. I don't want to post a summary because then it will give the story away! You'll just have to read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Kisses That Never Were  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Natasha, Jeremy, and Tiffany (yes she makes an appearance).  
  
A/N: This fanfic is a sequel to my fanfics Michael and Mia; and Michael and Mia 2. You should probably read those before this or else this won't make any sense at all. I will try to make this longer than those fics, but it's hard. Anyways please review! This is written in Mia's pov and if you want it also from Michael's just put that in your review. Otherwise, I will only have it in Mia's. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Saturday, November 13, 9 pm  
  
Today I went out on a first date with my boyfriend. Not Kenny, no. My boyfriend, MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ!!! It feels so good just thinking about him. It was so romantic. Well not really. He called me this morning and asked if I'd like to go with him and I thought Lilly and Shameeka and Tina would be there too, but no. It was just Michael and I. It was so perfect. I don't remember anything about the movie. I could barely concentrate on it knowing I was there with Michael. He held my hand and he put his arm around my shoulder. He didn't kiss me though. I am looking forward to more kisses like last night, but I don't think he wants to be like Kenny. Kenny couldn't last a minute without trying to kiss me and hold hands with me. Michael is much more sweet. I dropped him off at home but he didn't kiss me then either because Lars was like right there and he looked pretty intimidating, even though Lars and him are sort of like friends...or as close as a girl's bodyguard and boyfriend can be. Boyfriend. Yes, I, Mia, have a boyfriend. Not a Kenny-type boyfriend, no, a Michael-type boyfriend. Michael himself! My life can't get any better!  
  
Monday, November 15, afternoon  
  
Oh My God I feel SO bad for Lilly. Ever since Boris broke up with her, he's been fawning over his new girlfriend, Natasha. Lilly's kept a steady face. It was hard, but at least she didn't have any classes with Natasha. Now, however, Natasha was put in G&T! And now we can't lock Boris in the closet because a) we'd have to lock BOTH of them in there and who knows what they'd do b) Mrs. Hill got in trouble (because of me and that twenty- four/seven interview) and so she stays the entire time and wouldn't let us lock both of them in there. So we have to listen to the violin and the cello playing while we're trying to work and we have to watch Boris fawn over Natasha in class for a whole period! Lilly's doing better than I would, that's for sure.  
  
Meanwhile, I saw Kenny today. He wouldn't look at me, but he's doing better. I know that because he already has a new girlfriend! And his girlfriend is TIFFANY MORGAN! Hair flipping, gum chewing, ditzy Tiffany! Michael's reject! It was seriously weird finding out that Tiffany was going out with Kenny. I told Michael and he said when he broke it off with Tiffany she said she liked Kenny. He said he was as surprised as I was. This has definitely been an interesting day, though. I can say that for sure.  
  
A/N: I promise to add at least 1 more chapter to this today, but it'll probably be more since I won't be able to upload any new ones for a few days. I do, though, have to finish my Charmed fic too, so it might be awhile before this is done, sorry. I'll do my best though. Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No reviews for this yet, but I'm insanely bored so I shall write a new chapter. Please review!!! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tuesday, November 16, at G&T  
  
The most awful-est horrible-est thing happened today! Well not the MOST awful, but it's still pretty terrible. Lana has gotten into G&T!!! Her dad gave the school like $10,000 dollars for improvements or supplies or something and then hinted he wanted his daughter in Gifted programs because he said she was brilliant and so she was put in G&T! I can't believe this! It's bad enough seeing her between periods, at lunch, and in algebra. Now I have to see her in G&T too?! Just as my life gets good it has to get worse.  
  
Things are good too though. Lilly likes a guy! She says they've been e- mailing each other since Sunday BUT SHE WON'T TELL ME WHO!!! Sometimes she can be infuriating! At least she's getting over Boris. She says he's sweet and funny and better than Boris ever was. She also says that they're not going out yet but they have been flirting on-line. Why won't she tell me? I mean sure, I didn't tell her about me liking her brother, but I don't have any relatives for her to like. There's my dad (oh god no) and... HANK!!! No, Hank's modeling now. She said this guy goes to our school. For a second there I was about to freak out.  
  
The only way I can manage through G&T anymore is the fact that I'm being tutored by Michael. I get to spend the whole period with him. Sure, we're talking about algebra mostly, but sometimes the conversation gets diverted... to things like the dance in two weeks! I wonder why my school has so many dances. I mean it's just one after another. I'm not complaining, it's just odd. Anyways, Michael has already invited me to it. I just love having a boyfriend! No, I just love having Michael! I wonder who Lilly will go with. Maybe her new on-line friend... WHY WON'T SHE TELL ME WHO IT IS???  
  
Tuesday, November 16, late at night  
  
I've stopped writing more than once a day, but I have to write about this conversation Lilly and I just had.  
  
Lilly (L): Hi!  
  
Me: Who is it you like???  
  
I was trying to get an automatic response out of her but she wouldn't tell.  
  
L: I'm not telling. You'll see at the dance.  
  
Me: He invited you to the dance???  
  
This was more serious than I thought.  
  
L: No. I invited him and he accepted.  
  
Me: Oh  
  
After that we pretty much talked about my little sibling. You know, it was bad enough my mom was dating my algebra teacher, but then he knocked her up and they eloped! No wonder I've been having more trouble in algebra lately. It's hard to concentrate staring at him wondering what my little sister will look like. Or little brother. I just hope it's a sister.  
  
Wednesday, November 17, afternoon sometime  
  
This is getting... odd. I wasn't going to make a big deal about it but... MICHAEL HASN'T KISSED ME SINCE LAST FRIDAY!!! I mean, I really like him and I'm happy how things are, but it's hard switching from Kenny who wanted to kiss me every second to Michael. Sweet, polite Michael. Oh well. It's just... I thought he would kiss me more, be more romantic. Actually, thinking about it, he hasn't had any chances to kiss me. I mean on Saturday was our first date and Lars was intimidating. Possibly. I hope. Then Sunday I didn't see him and Monday and Tuesday was school. I just have to be patient. I had always thought when I had a boyfriend I really liked (meaning not Kenny) we would be romantic, and kiss a lot and stuff. But now it seems like we're just friends again. Except for the fact Michael has stopped eating with the computer club a) because he wants to eat with me (how sweet!) and b) doesn't want to eat with Kenny and Tiffany. Yes, that's right. Kenny and Tiffany even eat together! Tiffany even now likes Japanese anime! I would have never thought of them as a match made in heaven.  
  
Anyways, back to my problem. Is he maybe having second thoughts about dating me? Is that why he isn't kissing me? Or is there just no opportunities? This is driving me crazy! At least Saturday Lilly, Shameeka, Tina, Michael, and I are going to a movie. Why are we going to so many movies lately? I guess because there's nothing else to do. I don't really know what you do when you'er going out with someone. All Kenny and I ever did was go to Japanese anime festivals or conventions or movies. I doubt Michael would be up for the anime, and I hate it anyways. I guess couples go to the movies. Maybe he'll kiss me there though... Only 1 week and 2 days to the dance! I'm so excited!!!  
  
A/N: I will write more later, but probably not until night. Sorry. Remember, REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I will add some more chapters later, but please review! I only have 1 review and I'd really like more! Thanks to the person who did review.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Friday, November 19, 8:30 pm  
  
Lilly finally told me who she's going out with: Jeremy! Jeremy is way cooler than Boris. Jeremy is a sophmore and is on the debate team. He contacted her after seeing her show and told her he thought it was awesome and she was awesome and all that mushy stuff. I can't believe it! I can't believe Lilly would ever go for someone like Jeremy. He's the kind of guy I would go for if I wasn't in love with Michael. And I can't believe it took her a whole 2 days to tell me! Usually she tells me everything like I usually tell her everything. I think she's changing. I think I'm changing. I don't want our friendship to change. Sure, it was only 2 days, but still. They had been e-mailing each other since Sunday! Which is 5 days. Oh well. I can't wait until tomorrow night!!! All my closest friends and my boyfriend going to the movies together. This should be fun! If only Michael would kiss me! It's getting annoying. I'm starting to think he doesn't like me anymore.  
  
Saturday, November 20, 10 pm  
  
Tonight was all right, but not unbelievably exciting or anything. I picked everyone up, as usual, and we went to the movie theater. Michael and I sat next to each other, but he didn't kiss me. He put his arm around me, but no kiss. I think it was because no one else had a date. I hope that's why it was at least.  
  
In my worriment of yesterday, I forgot to mention 2 things:  
  
1) Mom got her results back. She's having a girl!!!  
  
2) Mr. Gianini told me in algebra that my grade has been raised to a C!!!  
  
Yea!!! So I won't have a baby brother and I'm getting a C!!! At least some things in my life are getting better.  
  
Come to think of it, I walked Michael to his door and he was about to kiss me, but his mom got home at that exact minute. He blushed and went inside. That's probably another reason why he didn't kiss me. It's been a whole week since the dance! I still think it's possible he might be regretting going out with me. I seriously hope not though. That'd just kill me.  
  
Monday, November 22, late afternoon or early evening  
  
This was a monumentally embarrassing day for me! At least I know Michael still likes me though.  
  
In G&T Natasha barfed!!! It was so gross. It went everywhere! Gross gross gross! If I was Boris I would break up with her right then and there, but no. Boris had to tend to her every need. Mrs. Hill told Michael and I to go get a mop from the Janitor's closet. It was really romantic actually.  
  
MM: You know you look really beautiful today.  
  
Me: R-really? You think?  
  
MM: You always do.  
  
Me: Thanks.  
  
MM: And you're kind, and considerate, and nice...  
  
Me: Just shut up and kiss me.  
  
I can't believe I said that! I said it in a jokingly way, but he leaned in and was ABOUT to kiss me when we heard Lana clear her throat from the door.  
  
L: Mrs. Hill told me to check on you guys because you were taking so long. I see why now...  
  
Both of us blushed.  
  
MM: We were just getting the mop.  
  
L: Sure you were.  
  
Then we all ventured back because Lana would not leave us there. Ugh I was so close to getting a kiss from Michael but then Lana had to ruin it! I knew her being in G&T would be awful, but I didn't know how awful. I'm going to go find Fat Louie for comfort.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review!!! I'm not going to add anymore chapters until more people review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed me!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tuesday, November 23, 11 pm  
  
My embarrassment greatened today. Lana is now telling everyone that will listen that Michael and I were making out in the Janitor's closet. Great, that's just what I need. Luckily not a lot of people believe what she says, and the ones that do are the jocks and cheerleaders and they already hate me so what else is new? They already think I'm a freak. Now they think I'm a slut. Oh well, I suppose worse could happen.  
  
Something good did happen today though. After school I went to grandmere's and she got me the most perfect dress! She always does I suppose. It's strapless and has a poofy skirt and is deep blue. A beautiful royal blue. My shoes are deep blue too of course. I feel like a real princess in it. It's just gorgeous! Sometimes I just love grandmere. Most of the time I feel like killing her, but still.  
  
Michael still hasn't kissed me!!! At least I know he wants to. Maybe he's just making sure our first kiss as a couple is special. I know that's what I want. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I mean the only couples that kiss all the time are ones like Lana and Josh, and I don't want a relationship like that. I think I'm overreacting to this. Oh well.  
  
Thursday, November 25, 10 pm  
  
Tomorrow is the dance!!! I'm so excited!!! Even Lilly's excited. Usually she doesn't care at all about these kinds of things. Even when she was going out with Boris, she didn't get this excited. She barely cared. Now she's very nervous, making last minute changes to her ensemble and such. It's actually hilarious in a way. She's more nervous than even I am! It'll be my first dance that I'm actually going with Michael, we don't just end up together.  
  
Big MAJOR news today. Josh and Lana broke up! Last time it was for a whole week. Who knows how long this time it will last. I saw Lana crying in the girl's room while Josh is acting like nothing at all happened. He's such a jerk, I don't know what I ever saw in him. Well his eyes. And how gorgeous he is. But besides that...  
  
Michael tried to kiss me afterschool today, but this kid was running to catch a foot ball and he accidentally ran into me and I landed on my butt in front of everyone! I was so embarrassed I didn't even wait for a kiss from Michael, I just jumped into the limo and told the driver to drive away as fast as he could. At least since Josh broke up with Lana Lana won't make fun of my elegant moment. She's probably still crying and will for weeks.  
  
A/N: I just noticed that I'm almost at the end! The next chapter will be the last for this fanfic! I've tried to make this fic longer than my other ones because some people said they wished it was longer, but oh well. I tried. I'll try to make the last chapter EXTRA long. I am going to write a 3rd fanfic of this series, so I have that to look forward to writing. Hopefully that one will be longer too. Remember, REVIEW PLEEZ!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well this is the last chapter. It's been fun writing this. I am writing a 3rd fic of my series and that one I'll be writing from Michael's pov first and then Mia's pov. Hope you liked this and PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tonight was the best night of my life. Well, not the best. The best night of my life was 2 weeks ago when Michael told me he liked me. This was definitely a close second though.  
  
My limo and I picked everyone up at 6:30. It was really sweet; Michael held my hand in the limo. Jeremy was very cool about going in the limo unlike Tiffany had been that one time. He was really sweet to Lilly. I thought he was a jerk like Josh, but it seems he has a sweet side.  
  
Michael and I danced to every single song. He almost kissed me in the middle of this slow song, but a chaperon was staring at us so he refrained from doing so.  
  
Near the end of the dance was the most shocking part. Lilly and Jeremy were dancing very very close and I saw Boris glaring at Jeremy. Suddenly he ran over, tore them apart, tried to punch Jeremy in the face, and said "That's my girl!" It would have been hilarious if I wasn't so shocked.  
  
Lilly (L): Boris! What are you doing?!  
  
Boris (B): I still love you Lilly.  
  
L: You broke up with me for Natasha and you're telling me that you still love me?  
  
B: I've made a horrible mistake!  
  
I saw Natasha glaring at him.  
  
B (continuing): The only person I've ever loved was you!  
  
Natasha stomped over.  
  
Natasha (N): You told me that you loved me!  
  
B: Which I did...  
  
L: You just said you only loved me.  
  
B: What I meant was... Oh forget it. Can I help it if I love all women?  
  
Boris is quite the player! And all this time I thought he was a geeky sweater-tucking-in guy. Well he still is, but now I'm seeing a whole new side to him!  
  
What happened after that was even more hilarious. Lilly was fuming so she pulled Jeremy into a deep kiss and then Boris wanted to make her jealous so he tried to kiss Natasha but Natasha pushed him off her and stormed into the bathroom. Then Lilly did the unthinkable. She chased after Natasha to comfort her! The whole room was silent until Josh and his crew started laughing at Lilly and Natasha and Boris and Jeremy. The room went back to its normal loud volume and everyone forgot about them. Natasha and Lilly emerged after about 10 minutes. Lilly can be rude and nasty and controlling, but deep at heart she's very kind.  
  
While we were waiting for my limo to pick us up, Michael glanced at Lars for some odd reason and for some even odder reason, Lars nodded.  
  
MM: Can I talk to you?  
  
Me: Sure.  
  
We walked over to a quiet area where no one was around. An awkward silence filled the air.  
  
Me: So... what do you want to talk about?  
  
Suddenly he pulled me into a deep kiss. Finally! I finally got my kiss from Michael. After it ended I just stared into his eyes. His eyes are deep and soulful.  
  
MM (seeing my silence): I've been trying to kiss you for the past 2 weeks but everytime I try something happens to interrupt it.  
  
Me: Yeah, I had been noticing that too.  
  
Then he kissed me again. Finally we returned to Lars and the others where my limo was waiting. We all went to the Moscovitz's house for another sleepover. I love my friends. I love Michael. I love my life. And now I get to dream about Michael all night long. Dream about all the kisses we can share and forget about the kisses that never were.  
  
A/N: Well this story is over. I'm sorry it's so short. My next one in this series will be a lot longer, I promise. I hope you enjoyed this, please review!!! 


End file.
